


The Magic Man

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol and intoxication, Romance, gaunlin is hongry for his hyung but what's new, happy valentines day luvs, the make out scene is p steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: In which Ong Seongwoo is a magician and Panwink are his unwilling volunteers.





	The Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! This is actually a request from an anonymous from CC! :D  
> They requested for: "a panwink valentines day au where guanlin is crushing on jihoon and his friends set him up on some kind of love chain (where they get handcuffed or something) and now guanlin is stuck with jihoon for the rest of valentine's day!!!!"
> 
> SO HERE IT IS ANON!! I actually finished this a long time ago when u first requested lololol! :D I hope u all enjoy (especially u anon!!) if u want to reveal urself to me and take credit for the prompt, just send me a message either here or on twt!!  
> ANYWAY, HERE WE GO!

Guanlin just wanted to eat his sandwich.

 

 _Not_ participate in whatever this was.

 

But it wasn’t like he had a choice; it all happened so fast that the poor college freshman didn’t even have time to blink.

 

In one moment, he was sitting on the grass and minding his own business; eating away at his delicious ham and cheese sandwich while staring off into the distance and reflecting on his most trivial of problems. Then, in the next moment, he was being dragged up by the arm by none other than Seongwoo, his hyung by 3 years, who was saying something hurriedly that sounded almost like “You’re going to be my assistant for my magic show!”

 

“Your _what?”_ Guanlin spit, chunks of sandwich flying from his mouth.

 

“My assistant! For my magic show!” Seongwoo smiled, pulling him up onto what seemed to be a makeshift stage in the middle of the quad. And when the college senior finally let go of Guanlin’s arm to get his props ready, he finally took in the full picture of what his elder meant.

 

His two best friends, and fellow freshman, walk up to him from where they were sitting on the grass, and Daehwi lets out a long sigh. “So, it’s magic this week, huh.”

 

“Yikes, hopefully he doesn’t try to cut you up,” Jinyoung winces as Seongwoo delightedly pulls out a saw from a little kit labeled ‘ _Magic the Easy Way!’_ with the eBay shipping receipt still taped to the side. They wince as Seongwoo shakes his head, leisurely tossing the pointy hand tool onto the table in front of him before rummaging around a bit longer, obviously looking for something.

 

While to some, this _magic show_ may seem a bit strange, but Guanlin has known Seongwoo for a long time. _A very long time._ They went to the same high school and lived in the same neighborhood. Seongwoo was almost like an older brother to him—and older, _weird_ brother to him—who looked out for Guanlin and made sure he was doing alright from time to time. 

 

He found that his elder had a hobby for hobbies; as in Seongwoo’s hobby was trying out new hobbies. It was shocking for a lot of the new students, but as the school year progressed, Seongwoo’s _hobby_ became a normal thing for everyone, and lowkey, everyone was curious to see what Seongwoo was going to try out next.

 

“At least magic is harmless… for the most part,” Daehwi observes hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, remember that one time he was into fencing?” Jinyoung asks with a chuckle.

 

“He kept stabbing me in the butt and telling me to ‘ _Square up, kid,’_ ” Guanlin grimaces, rubbing his left buttcheek. “The first time it was funny, but the second time it started to get annoying.”

 

“If you think _that_ was annoying, remember that one time he tried out yodeling.”

 

“Or ventriloquy.”

 

“Remember unicycling?”

 

The freshmen sigh in unison.

 

“Ah! Jinyoung and Daehwi,” Seongwoo interjects into their conversation, putting an arm around each of them respectively. “Some of my favorite dongsaengs! Are you two here to watch my magic show? Or would you like to be a part of it?” He asks with a beaming smile on his face. He shoots them a wink and Guanlin isn’t too sure what it means, but he doesn’t get to think on it much when Daehwi breaks out into a smile.

 

“No thanks,” Daehwi laughs, linking arms with Jinyoung and pulling him off the stage. “We’ll watch from afar. Very, _very_ far. Good luck, Guanlin!”

 

“Suit yourselves!” Seongwoo sings with a wave.

 

With nothing better to do, Guanlin continues to eat his sandwich as Seongwoo begins to prep for his first trick. In reality, Guanlin just wants this to be done and over with. He’s tired and heartbroken. It’s Wednesday, the halfway point in his school week, and he wants nothing more to than just take a long nap to prepare himself for the horrors that are to come in his following classes. But as fate always seems to have it, Guanlin can never catch a break, and Seongwoo pipes up saying, “Hmm… I’m going to need one more volunteer... _AHA!_ Jihoon! Stop, come here! I need to borrow you for a sec!”

 

And at the sound of a certain name, Guanlin’s sandwich goes tumbling out of his hand and he turns to catch the petrified gaze of his hyung, Park Jihoon— _the reason behind his heartbreak_ —who is ushered up onto stage by Seongwoo.

 

Guanlin gulps and his heart skips a beat as Jihoon is positioned right next to him. Seongwoo gives the shorter boy a pat to his shoulders, telling him to stay right where he is, as he continues to prepare for his show.

 

Guanlin shifts where he’s standing and tries to act cool (see: not break down into tears) in the presence of the other. It wasn’t as if he was _nervous_ because of Jihoon—no—rather, he just had a monstrous crush on the college junior.

 

And _boy_ was Guanlin Beyond Whipped for him.

 

Jihoon was handsome just as much as he was charming; they met on Guanlin’s first day of Uni when Seongwoo had texted him saying that he couldn’t make it in time to show Guanlin around the campus. He then added to the message, explaining to Guanlin that he hooked him up with a better tour guide named Park Jihoon; Seongwoo’s junior by one year and Guanlin’s senior by two.

 

 _Look for a short boy with brown hair._ Was what Seongwoo told him. _He’s very pretty. Like a fairy._

 

Guanlin snorted at the message, thinking that it was rather silly, but when he locked eyes with literally The Most Beautiful boy in the entire world, Guanlin wanted to inhale his snort right back through his nostrils because Park Jihoon was drop dead gorgeous.

 

“Welcome!” Jihoon said with a big smile on his face.

 

But Guanlin couldn’t comprehend anything he was saying. Rather, he was just hearing the sound of wedding bells and violins as the world around him started to blur out of focus; tunnel visioning on the human male Aphrodite standing in right front of him.

 

“You must be Guanlin. I’m Jihoon, Seongwoo-hyung’s friend. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out for Guanlin to shake. And Guanlin, being the biggest dumbass on campus, could only choke up the first words that came to his mind.

 

“ _Holy shit.”_

 

Jihoon laughed and quirked an amused brow at Guanlin, giving him a questioning look. “Is that… a good thing?”

 

But Guanlin didn’t even catch what he said. All he could think about was how stunning Jihoon looked; with big doe eyes, red lips, and a smile that shined brighter than the entire actual sun. Guanlin was flabbergasted. He thought that he _died_ right then and there, and was talking to an angel; welcoming him at Heaven’s gates.

 

Jihoon cleared his throat and Guanlin’s soul snapped back into his body from whatever alternate plane it was ascending to.

 

 _“NO,”_ He immediately shouted.

 

Jihoon’s face rose in surprise.

 

“I-I mean yes, it’s a good thing— but, _no_ you’re misunderstanding.”

 

Jihoon waited for an elaboration and Guanlin tensed.

 

“I was, uh, talking about… the… _uh_ … How big the campus looks now that I’m actually standing on it!” He hastily came up with. “Yeah! _Hoooly_ shit. Haha. This is, _uh_ … a Big Campus.” He wiped the sweat from his brow for added affect.

 

“Ah,” Jihoon laughed again with a nod. “Well, it’s a lot bigger than what you’re seeing here, but we have all day to get through it. So, let’s get going.”

 

With a turn on his heels, Jihoon began to lead Guanlin all throughout the campus, and by the time his little tour ended, they became pretty good friends and Guanlin actually learned to form sentences in front of him.

 

Jihoon was a lot more funny and playful than he imagined him being. He liked movies and playing video games and his favorite animal was a dog. As the school year progressed, Jihoon took enjoyment out of babying Guanlin, calling him his ‘favorite dongsaeng,’ and taking him out for an occasional ice cream, always stopping by to ask how he’d been holding up.

 

And as this time passed, Guanlin’s crush only grew bigger and bigger, but it never went any further than just a _crush_. Simply because Jihoon was way out of his league; and considering their age gap, they never talked much aside from when they were hanging out with mutual friends (i.e. Seongwoo).

 

However, Guanlin remained Beyond Whipped for Jihoon to the point where it became a personality trait for him: He loved basketball, he loved music, he loved watching movies, _and_ he loved Park Jihoon. And soon enough, this was a common fact around his friend group.

 

He remembers one time, Jihoon had passed by, shooting Guanlin a friendly smile and a _‘Sup, Guanlin’_ before walking off to wherever he was headed.

 

The taller waved and sighed dreamily, eyes trailing after his elder’s retreating form and half-consciously saying, “Wow… Jihoon looked _so good_ in those pants.”

 

And unfortunately, Daehwi heard and he gagged, “Okay, ew. I didn’t want to hear that.”

 

And there was another time, when he saw Jihoon sitting across the library, and Guanlin whispered idly, “If I were boyfriends with Jihoon, I would _always_ be kissing him.”

 

Jinyoung slammed his face into his textbook. “Guanlin, please shut up.”

 

“I want to make him _so_ happy.”

 

“Guanlin, _please,_ ” Jinyoung begged.

 

“Is it weird I want to lick his nose?”

 

Jinyoung made a strangled noise.

 

He even accidentally told Seongwoo about his crush; mentioning in passing as he watched Jihoon from afar, “ _God_ , Jihoon’s mouth is so perfect, I wanna, like, suck on it.”

 

Upon hearing these words, Seongwoo spit out his drink, hacking, before he grinned knowingly at the other; causing him to flush at his lack of brain to mouth filter. “Someone’s got a crush.”

 

However, in recent news (and Guanlin’s current emotional state), Guanlin was officially out of the running, leaving the poor freshman devastated with nothing but _heartbreak_.

 

Last week, he was told that Jihoon was found drunkenly making out with someone at the last house party he had attended. And according to some, (and much to Guanlin’s growing dismay) he was already seeing this particular person.

 

Guanlin was happy he didn’t get to see it happen—he didn’t think his heart could take it—but according to Jinyoung and Daehwi who also went to the party with him, they mentioned that _Guanlin shouldn’t be too sad_. Which was understandable. Jihoon was still his precious hyung and he should be happy for the other. But, still, he couldn’t fully bring himself to accept the fact that the Love of his Life was seeing someone that wasn’t him.

 

Which brings Guanlin back to the current situation at hand; him standing side by side with Park Jihoon (while desperately trying not to cry), waiting anxiously for what Seongwoo had in store for them on this Wednesday afternoon and praying that it wasn’t anything that would end in disaster.

 

“COME ONE, COME ALL to my first ever magic show! Hosted by yours truly, Ong Seongwoo!! _”_ The senior screamed into his microphone. With a twirl of his cape and a tip of his top hat, Seongwoo managed to attract the attention of a few lingering students who curiously walked up to his mini-stage with amused smiles on their faces.

 

As he continued to introduce himself and his performance, Guanlin felt a light tap on his elbow and he turned to meet eyes with none other than Jihoon. And Guanlin actually had to take a series of deep breaths in order to compose himself and _not kiss the elder right then and there._

 

 _He’s a taken man,_ Guanlin had to tell himself. _Act natural, you fuck._

 

“Hey, Guanlin,” Jihoon whispers, half-watching Seongwoo do some sort of card trick for his little audience.

 

“Sup hyung,” Guanlin manages to say. “How have you been?”

 

“So-so,” Jihoon hums. “You?”

 

 _Horrible._ Guanlin wants to reply. But he can’t tell Jihoon that, especially since he still cherishes the other. So instead, he replies, “I’ve been better.”

 

“In general? Or because of what Seongwoo-hyung’s got us doing right now?” Jihoon asks. It’s rhetorical, so Guanlin doesn’t reply. “What’s this all about anyway? Seongwoo-hyung’s new hobby?” He guesses.

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

 _“God,_ this is worse than when he was into the bagpipes,” Jihoon cringes when Seongwoo yells ‘ _Hocus Pocus!_ ’

 

Guanlin snickers when Jihoon makes a vomiting sound. “At least he was good at the bagpipes,” He muses.

 

“Barely.”

 

Seongwoo finally turns to them and announces, “And for my final trick, I will need the help of my two precious assistants, Lai Guanlin and Park Jihoon!”

 

“That’s us, I guess,” Jihoon huffs.

 

There’s a supportive cheer as Guanlin and Jihoon are ushered up to the front, and Seongwoo presses the microphone to his mouth. “For this trick, I will be cuffing my two said assistants together! Then, with a wave of my magical wand, I will break them free!”

 

It takes a second for his words to sink in, but when it does, Guanlin and Jihoon shout in unison, “Wait—WHAT?”

 

In one swift movement, _not giving them enough time to panic_ , Seongwoo locks a pair of hand cuffs to each of their wrists; one on Guanlin’s right hand and one on Jihoon’s left.

 

“And to make things a bit more interesting…!” Seongwoo starts. He opens his mouth and promptly drops the key down his throat. “ _Ahh,_ delicious.”

 

Guanlin could only stare wide-eyed at his cuffed hand and Jihoon growls threateningly, “Hyung, your trick better work. WHY DID YOU SWALLOW THE KEY?”

 

“Of course my trick is going to work. Don’t you worry your pretty little face off, Jihoon.” Seongwoo clicks. He then clears his throat and readies his wand, “Are you prepared to be amazed?”

 

The crowd excitedly applauds.

 

“Ready?” Seongwoo inhales. “ _Abracadabra!”_

He taps his wand to the chain holding their cuffs together and nothing happens.

 

“Hm, that’s weird…” Seongwoo mumbles.

 

“DID YOU REALLY EXPECT THAT TO WORK?” Jihoon yells.

 

“Yes, I did,” Seongwoo replies in all seriousness.

 

Guanlin gapes, holding his hand up which forces Jihoon to mimic his actions. “W-Wait, are you saying you can’t get these cuffs off?”

 

“Of course I can get the cuffs off, just wait. Let me try again.” He then taps the chain again and says, “Alakazam!”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Did you really think that if you just waved your stupid wand and said some magic bullshit that _magic was actually going to happen?_ ” Jihoon fumes.

 

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work?” Seongwoo asks.

 

“NO??” Jihoon and Guanlin shriek in unison.

 

“Hyung, spit out the key right now,” Guanlin commands.

 

“I already swallowed it.”

 

“I swear to Christ, Seongwoo-hyung, I will saw your stomach open and rip the key out if I have to,” Jihoon hisses.

 

“You’re being a bit dramatic, Jihoon,” Seongwoo whimpers, holding his hands up apologetically.

 

After a few moments of silence, Jihoon exhales loudly and says, “That’s it, we’re going to the welding class building and getting this cut…”

 

“WAIT! NO! You can’t do that!” Seongwoo interjects, stopping them.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because I paid a lot of money for those. They’re police grade cuffs and I need them back.”

 

“Well then you should have thought about that before you cuffed us,” Guanlin chides. “This is very inconvenient.”

 

“Please, _please,_ just give me three days. Three days and I’ll digest this key and I promise you, I’ll get it back!” Seongwoo then shoots them the ugliest puppy dog face and Jihoon grunts.

 

“Ew.”

 

But after a few seconds, Jihoon sighs and ultimately gives in. “Fine. Deal. But you better shit these keys out fast.”

 

“Sweet!” Seongwoo replies, chipper smile plastered back onto his face.

 

“Is this okay with you?” Jihoon asks Guanlin, holding their cuffed hands up and looking at him with sincere worry on his face.

 

Honestly, he doesn’t know. He isn’t sure whether or not he should be absolutely _elated_ that he gets to spend an entire three day with his crush, or if he should be _devastated_ because even if he’s with Jihoon, his heart is already taken by someone else and he has to suffer. Nevertheless, Seongwoo looks like he’s really attached to these cuffs for some reason, and if his hyung is okay with this, then so is he. With more logical pros weighing out his petty little cons, Guanlin replies, “I guess…”

 

“Okay.” Jihoon smiles at Guanlin. His personality then takes a complete 180 and he then points to Seongwoo, jabbing him on the chest with every word that leaves his mouth. “Three. Days. Seongwoo. Three days or I’ll claw these keys out from your throat.”

 

“Perfect!” Seongwoo cheers, completely unfazed. He then turns back to his audience who are staring at him with horrified expressions. “Welp! Looks like my show is over, folks. Thank you for coming; now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to run to the nearest convenience store and stock up on as much Ex-Lax as I can safely digest!”

 

Then, Seongwoo runs off.

 

The crowd disperses and Guanlin watches as Jinyoung and Daehwi shoot him a knowing wink; finger gunning at him before mouthing, _“Good Luck!”_ and _“Go get him tiger!”_ as they walk away as well.

 

And now Guanlin is left with a pool of conflicting emotions and his hyung, Jihoon, on this empty stage.

 

“So, Guanlin,” Jihoon starts, “That could have gone worse.”

 

“Yeah,” He squeaks.

 

“As much as it pains me to say this, I actually have a thing I need to run to. Do you have anything important that you need to take care of?”

 

“I have a literature class in an hour, but I guess I can dip. What did you need to do?” Guanlin asks.

 

“Well, you see, it’s Valentine’s Day today,” Jihoon stammers out bashfully.

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen. “IT IS??”

 

“Yeah? It’s the 14th? Didn’t you know?”

 

Guanlin, in fact, didn’t know. It was expected, however, because he was painfully single; mostly since he’s only ever had eyes for Jihoon. But it’s also because _time just seems to fly by when you’re in school and have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on_. It’s the inevitable fate of the College Student. And at this point, Guanlin is just living from alarm clock to alarm clock; taking as many naps as he possibly can and eating when he feels like it. Dates and time have no meaning to him anymore, so with that, he says, “No, I-I didn’t know.”

 

Jihoon snickers. “Well, yes, it’s Valentine’s Day and I have a date in a few minutes so…”

 

Guanlin’s heart instantly sinks into his stomach _. The world really was against him._ Jihoon was going to ask him to sit in on this date and watch as the man of his dreams gets whisked away by none other than ‘Prince Charming from the House Party Last Weekend,’ completely oblivious to Guanlin’s tears and unimaginable desire for him.

 

_Ouch._

 

But like the good guy Guanlin prides himself in being, he chokes out an “Ah. Yeah, we can go!” trying to sound optimistic. But the smile on his face wavers and it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

 

“Awesome! Thanks, Guanlin,” Jihoon grins. “You know, Seongwoo could have chosen anyone, but at least I was chained up to someone I like, right?” He laughs, wiggling their arms together.

 

“Right,” Guanlin replies—his form of _like_ having a deeper meaning than Jihoon’s.

 

 

 

 

 

Guanlin gets to watch as Jihoon prepares for his date; fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. He tried to change his shirt into something more suitable, but considering their linked hands, he couldn’t do much clothing wise.

 

It hurts seeing Jihoon get all fancied up like this. Guanlin just wants to get to his favorite part of Valentine’s Day where he’s sitting all alone in his dorm room, pining over the man he can’t have, whilst shoveling boxes of discounted Choco Pies into his mouth and wallowing in the fact that he’s still the most single boy on the planet. But that doesn’t get to happen and instead, he finds himself in a little café a few blocks away from campus. And sure enough, Jihoon’s date is exactly how people had described him.

 

He introduces himself to be Kwon Hyunbin—a rather tall boy with dark, black hair. He holds out a bouquet of roses to Jihoon, but quickly retracts it when he looks down at their linked hands. “Who is this, Jihoon?”

 

“This is Lai Guanlin, a freshman at our school and a friend of mine. We got into a little accident today and now we’re cuffed together. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Hyunbin looks at Guanlin judgingly and Guanlin assures him (for the sake of his beloved hyung), “It’s fine. Just pretend I’m not here. Think of me as a very large plant and try to have fun on your… _date_ ,” He chokes.

 

With a curt nod, Hyunbin promptly ignores Guanlin and turns to Jihoon with a pleasant smile on his face, “Well then, shall we, _my sweet?”_

 

Guanlin rolls his eyes and presses a finger gun to his head, mockingly blowing his brains out—and Jihoon catches the action, pinching him on the wrist and shooting him an amused smile—before following them to their table, dragging his feet the entire way.

 

Once they sit down at the table—Guanlin positioned at one end while Hyunbin and Jihoon are facing each other—Guanlin pulls out his phone and tries to drown out the sound of their voices. But he finds it hard to do so, _wondering What on Earth Jihoon’s relationship with this guy is_ , because not only three minutes into their lunch, Guanlin finds out that Hyunbin is an absolute dick.

 

He isn’t even _talking_ to this guy and he’s completely annoyed.

 

He couldn’t stand him; the way he talked to their waiter and _especially_ the way he talked to Jihoon. Hyunbin, of course, acted like Guanlin didn’t exist. But he _also_ acted as if _Jihoon_ didn’t exist. _And they were dating!_ All he did was go on and on about how rich he was and chatting about the various sports that he liked to play. Whenever Jihoon would try to mention something, Hyunbin would immediately talk over him and Guanlin could tell that Jihoon was angry; his eyes adverting downwards and drumming his fingers on his knee.

 

Guanlin drank his orange juice, glaring hard at Hyunbin because _no one should ever treat Jihoon like that._ He couldn’t believe that Jihoon was actually seeing someone like him. _This was the person Guanlin lost to?_ (Well, Guanlin never really even put himself in the race because he never even confessed to the other… but that was aside from his point.)

 

It was about fifteen minutes into their ‘date’—if a person could even call it that—when Guanlin decided that he couldn’t take this anymore and announced, “Hyung, I need to pee,” wiggling their cuffed hands together.

 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

 

Guanlin leads Jihoon into the bathroom and he locks the door behind them, dragging Jihoon over to the furthest urinal and standing up against the wall.

 

“Just do your business, I’ll look away— _God, this is your dominant hand, right?”_ Jihoon winces, referring to their cuffed wrists. “Just… don’t make a mess. I’m standing right here, you know.”

 

“Hyung, I don’t have to use the bathroom.”

 

“What?”

 

“Forgive me for my bluntness, but Hyunbin is an ass.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen and Guanlin continues.

 

“Do you really like him, hyung?”

 

“W-Well… no… but—”

 

“Awesome! Then we’re leaving.”

 

“What do you mean we’re leaving?”

 

“Hyung,” Guanlin sighs and turns to Jihoon, “You deserve to spend your Valentine’s Day with someone better than him. He treats you horribly, he hasn’t even talked to you, and I can tell you haven’t even been listening to him. Why would you even consider dating him? I’m not even participating in this little ‘ _date,’”_ he makes quotes with his fingers, “and I want nothing more than to just deck him in the face because I swear, if I hear one more word about his Porsche, I’m going to lose my mind…”

 

“Are you implying that there’s someone _better_ I should be spending my Valentine’s Day with?”

 

Guanlin nods firmly after a careful pause. “Yeah, in fact, I am.”

 

“Who?”

 

This was Guanlin’s chance. And he couldn’t mess this up. _How does he explain to Jihoon how thirsty he is for him without sounding like he was Absolutely Parched?_ But already waiting far too long for Jihoon’s love—and seeing him almost get whisked away by another person—a spark of confidence ignites in Guanlin’s stomach and he says, “Me.”

 

 Jihoon perks at the unexpected response, but his surprise quickly melts away when he reiterates, “Are you saying that _you’d_ make a better boyfriend than Hyunbin?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jihoon smiles challengingly. “Okay. Then, suppose we _did_ spend Valentine’s Day together. Where would you take me?”

 

“Easy,” Guanlin replies. “First, I wouldn’t have taken you to this boring café; that is where Hyunbin made his first mistake. What _I_ would have done is taken you to an arcade. Afterwards, we’d go eat chicken. Then to finish off the day, we’d chill in my dorm and watch movies on Netflix until we passed out.”

 

Jihoon hums, “Wow, Guanlin. You really know your stuff. I’d almost say you had a crush on me.”

 

 _You have no idea..._ Guanlin mentally groans.

 

A slow grin spreads across Jihoon’s face. “Alright. Sounds good.”

 

“Wait, what? Really?”

 

Jihoon nods. “Yeah! This date blows. What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

And, with that, they do exactly as Guanlin listed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sneaking out of the café was quite easy, considering Hyunbin kept checking himself out in the reflection of his spoon and totally _not paying attention_ to the two boys who busted out of the bathroom; scurrying out of the café and sprinting down the sidewalk.

 

“I feel like such an asshole!” Jihoon laughs, running behind Guanlin as Guanlin continues to sprint down the road.

 

“ _He_ was the asshole!” Guanlin chuckles breathlessly.

 

They run for a few more minutes before Jihoon yells, voice still laced with humor, “ _Wait, wait, wait!_ You’re running too fast—the handcuffs are chafing my wrists!”

 

Guanlin stops in his tracks and turns to Jihoon. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to hold hands so the chain doesn’t yank on us, hm?”

 

Jihoon snorts, searching Guanlin and mirroring the amused glint in his eye. Guanlin could see it in the way he looked at him; Jihoon was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. But nonetheless, he smirks widely and confirms, “I suppose we should.”

 

They twine the fingers to their linked hands together, and Guanlin feels his heart explode in his chest. _God this is everything that he’s ever wanted and Jihoon was just giving it to him._ He thought that he was in a dream, but the reassuring squeeze that Jihoon gave him reminded him that this was real life and Guanlin Absolutely _HAD_ to sweep Jihoon off his feet today. It was now or never and Guanlin was done starving for the love of his hyung.

 

Mustering up a bit more confidence, Guanlin straightens up his shoulders and proudly grins, “Are you ready to have the best Valentine’s Day of your life?”

 

“That’s a pretty bold claim,” Jihoon comments.

 

They gaze at each other for a bit, Guanlin unnoticeably sweating with nervousness, before Jihoon finally replies.

 

“Alright then. _Amaze me_ , Guanlin.”

 

And Guanlin does exactly that.

 

It was easy to get into the swing of things—mostly because they were already friends. They just never had the chance to hang out together like this and, surprisingly, with the way Jihoon flirted back, Guanlin could almost say that his elder had a little crush on him already. Which was nothing short of the Biggest Confidence Booster in the entire world.

 

Guanlin felt like the most powerful person at this moment and he was _definitely_ going to win Jihoon’s heart tonight. _Even if it killed him_.

 

And he almost _did_ die since the first game Jihoon wanted to play was a horror zombie shooter.

 

In order to play the game, they had to sit down in this little enclosed space; darkened by the blackout curtains on either side of them. It really set the mood for this particular game—damp, scary, and decrepit. Guanlin hated scary things. But determined to impress Jihoon, he confidently picked up his respective gun and slid a couple of tokens into the machine slot.

 

However, not even one jump-scare later, Guanlin dropped his gun onto the ground and instinctively curled up onto Jihoon, yelling and jolting whenever a zombie would pop up. He watched in horror as Jihoon continued to mercilessly fire away at each enemy, laughing maniacally with one arm securely fastened around Guanlin’s waist and shooting the plastic gun with his free hand.

 

By the end of the game, Guanlin was petrified—soul having left him ten minutes ago—and sitting in Jihoon’s lap, shaking and whimpering with his eyes peeled wide and never leaving the screen in front of him.

 

It was Jihoon’s chuckle that snapped him back into the present. “Where’s the tough boy who promised to be my prince charming?”

 

Guanlin flushed and scrambled off his hyung’s lap, composing himself with a clear of his throat. He was about to defend himself before Jihoon broke out into another beautiful smile and said, “That was fun! What’s next?”

 

A small, wobbly grin made its way onto Guanlin’s face—knowing that despite the fact that he couldn’t play games like this, he still had Jihoon’s attention—so, with that, he grabbed Jihoon by their cuffed hands and dragged him to the next game.

 

They did everything from there; from racing games, to even more shooters, to even attempting DDR, which ended up horribly when they tried to do a spin. They ended up yanking each other in different directions and tumbling onto the ground in a giggling heap. It was fun (especially so since Guanlin landed right on top of Jihoon) just as much as it hurt.

 

They played Pacman and Galaga, pinball and skee ball. Guanlin finally got a chance at impressing Jihoon after losing three consecutive times to him at a Jurassic Park shooter (Guanlin whining that he was only losing since his dominant hand was chained up to Jihoon) when they came across a basketball game. Guanlin showcased his best talent, managing to win his elder a gigantic, pink stuffed bear. And in return, Jihoon played the High Striker and easily won Guanlin an equally massive stuffed dog.

 

When they finally ran out of tokens and used up all their tickets, the pair stumbled out of the arcade laughing and grinning. They could barely even hold themselves upright; buried under stacks of prizes and their limbs weak from running around the entire day.

 

As promised, Guanlin took Jihoon to a chicken restaurant where the two sat down in a booth, facing each other with their linked hands on the table. They wore their prizes—both of them decked out in jumbo party glasses, lightsticks, and other flashing accessories—and positioned their massive stuffed animals at their sides as they ordered plates upon plates of chicken. They stuffed everything down their throats as eagerly as they could, but Guanlin was having a rough time especially since he had to eat with his left hand.

 

After dropping his chopsticks three times and getting sauce everywhere, Jihoon finally had enough watching the other like this, laughing at him, “Guanlin, just eat with your hands.”

 

“It’s messy, though,” Guanlin whines, trying to pick his chopsticks back up.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and reaches over, flicking his thumb across Guanlin’s bottom lip, “You’re still eating like a mess even with the chopsticks,” he murmurs, idly sucking on his thumb and continuing with his own chicken.

 

Guanlin, on the other hand, couldn’t even move. Instead he sat there, mentally screaming until Jihoon noticed his lack of movement.

 

He sighs. “If you’re going to be that big of a baby about it, then here,” Jihoon says before grabbing his own chopsticks.

 

Guanlin watches as the elder picks up a piece of chicken and holds it up to Guanlin’s mouth.

 

 _“Ah,”_ He says.

 

And Guanlin probably should have been at least a little offended that him—a college freshman—was about to get spoon-fed like a child by someone only two years older than him (and his crush no less). But, as mentioned before, Guanlin was **WHIPPED** in all bolded, capital letters. All he could think was _Hell yeah, he was going to get spoon-fed by Jihoon_.

 

Smiling delightedly, he opens his mouth and Jihoon snorts, popping the chicken into his mouth before using the same chopsticks to eat his own.

 

While he chews, Guanlin wonders what he did in his past life to be this lucky.

 

Eventually, they find themselves tripping into Guanlin’s tiny dorm room, barely managing to stuff themselves _and_ their massive prizes through the door, and their laughter finally dies into a comfortable silence.

 

“Sorry my room is kinda a mess. I didn’t expect to get chained up to a person today,” Guanlin explains.

 

“It’s fine,” Jihoon assures him, a giggle still caught in his throat.

 

They can’t really get washed up considering their situation, so they settle on just scrubbing down their faces and brushing their teeth. Guanlin lends Jihoon a pair of shorts he can change into and soon enough, they find themselves getting ready to chill for the rest of night.

 

Jihoon prepares to lay by Guanlin’s bedside, positioning his newly acquired stuffed animal at his head, when Guanlin suddenly interjects, “I can’t just let you sleep on the floor.” He pulls Jihoon up by their chained hands.

 

“Your bed is super small and it can only fit one person on it before it breaks,” Jihoon stresses, “And besides, it’s _your_ bed. You should sleep on it.”

 

Guanlin rolls his eyes, “We can _both_ sleep on it.”

 

Jihoon snorts, “We won’t have any room to move”

 

“What’s the matter with that? I’m not going to do anything to you—I mean, unless, you _want_ me to do something…” Guanlin laughs. But then his voice trails off, his eyes widening at what he’d just said. And, boy, _he was a complete idiot._ “Wait. That didn’t come out right. I didn’t mean it like— _Shit_.”

 

“Are you trying to confess to me, Guanlin?” Jihoon asks slowly, eyeing the taller boy now.

 

“W-Well, I uh…” Guanlin stammers _._ He takes a moment to think, reflecting on whether or not he should really, truly confess. But considering how heartbroken he was for the past week, hearing that Jihoon was taken and the fact that _he never wanted to feel like that again_ , Guanlin sucks up his fears and says, “Yes? I’ve kinda had this… big crush on you for the longest time and when I asked to take you out for Valentine’s Day, I kinda meant it in a more than friendly way but—”

 

Guanlin doesn’t even get to finish what he’s saying because in a sudden moment, Jihoon has his lips on Guanlin’s and the latter feels his insides explode into a tornado of butterflies.

 

_Holy shit._

 

It takes the freshman a total of five seconds before he fully realizes that Jihoon has his Actual Mouth on his. And when Jihoon’s lips part eagerly—pressing up to Guanlin on his toes—the taller groans in delight; mentally cheering _FUCK YEAH!!_ before he cups Jihoon’s face with his hands, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

Guanlin kisses Jihoon like his life depends on it; as if his entire existence has led up to this very moment, and _it feels like so_ because Jihoon’s mouth is everything perfect in the world and Guanlin never wants to breathe again if that means he has to detach from the other.

 

It’s incredible how even though they just ate through piles of chicken, Jihoon still manages to taste like cupcakes and strawberries. And Guanlin is absolutely losing his mind (and the little self-control he has left) because Jihoon drives him crazy; falling at the complete mercy that is the sweetness of Jihoon’s mouth.

 

However, the owner of this mouth decides to part for just a millisecond, and Guanlin whines at the loss of contact; dazed and hungry—chasing his lips but catching nothing but air. He peeks his eyes open and a shiver runs up his spine when Jihoon breathes against his wet mouth, “Is that all you got?”

 

 _No._ Guanlin wants to reply. _This doesn’t even begin to describe how badly he’s wanted Jihoon._

 

But his voice gets lost with a shuddering exhale, and he wastes no time leaning forward to kiss Jihoon again. This time, with the vigor of all his pent-up feelings from the moment he laid eyes on him—and Jihoon is unprepared to say the least.

 

Guanlin slots his lips between his elder’s and they fit together seamlessly; melding together as if with glue. He tilts Jihoon’s head with his hands, running his fingers down the length of his neck, and the shorter trembles slightly, sucking in a quick breath that Guanlin swallows back.

 

The quiet dorm room is filled with the sound of their lips smacking against each other’s and the soft, almost inaudible gasps coming from either one of them.

 

Guanlin swipes his tongue across the plush expanse of Jihoon’s bottom lip and Jihoon, in response, inhales sharply; opening his mouth so that Guanlin can delve into the inviting warmth.

 

Guanlin hums blissfully, taking his sweet, _sweet_ time exploring every inch of his elder’s mouth. And when Jihoon breaks away for only a moment, pausing to catch his breath, Guanlin bites down on his lip and something inside the elder snaps.

 

Jihoon groans and pushes Guanlin up against the door to his dorm room; pinning his wrists to either side of his head and takes control. He works his way into Guanlin’s mouth, leaving the younger breathless with dizziness and numb with euphoria. It’s too overwhelming for the younger to handle and his knees begin to buckle out; sliding onto the ground with Jihoon following in suit.

 

Jihoon positions his knees on either side of Guanlin’s legs and continues to push forward, knocking Guanlin’s head against the wood and twining their linked fingers together, still holding them firmly by the younger’s head.

 

They finally detach after a solid ten minutes and Guanlin rips his eyes open, gasping for air and disorientated out of his mind. He looks up to Jihoon and his eyes are blown and glassy; lips swollen and red, smirking at him in a way that makes the hairs on Guanlin’s nape rise and realizing that he probably looks just the same.

 

“So,” Guanlin grunts out after he finds his voice again, “I take it that you liked the Valentine’s date?”

 

Jihoon hums. “Yeah. _That_ , and I’ve always found you pretty cute.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

They laugh and decide that they want to kiss again, but before they can, Guanlin suddenly pops away saying, “ _Wait, wait, wait._ What about Hyunbin?”

 

Jihoon groans, narrowly missing Guanlin’s mouth when he moves in to kiss him again, and he irritably hisses, “What _about_ Hyunbin?”

 

“I thought you two were dating,” Guanlin states. Then an excited smile spreads across his face and there’s a glimmer in his eye when he continues, “Does that mean he’s out and I’m in?”

 

Jihoon blinks at him confusedly. “I was never dating Hyunbin.”

 

 _“What??”_ Guanlin gapes. “I thought he was the guy you made out with at the house party last week? And the Valentine’s date…”

 

Jihoon pauses, thinking for a second. “No? Well, I mean, _sort of._ ”

 

Guanlin waits for an explanation and Jihoon groans.

 

“I don’t know who I made out with at the house party last week. My friend told me it was some tall guy with black hair and he pointed out Hyunbin, saying that he looked similar. So I asked him out. But I never got the chance to ask if he was the person because… _you know_. And besides, I seriously doubt that he was that guy anyway.”

 

“How come?”

 

Jihoon thinks. “Because, even though I don’t remember much, the guy I made out with was awesome. Much more so than _Hyunbin,_ ” He spits with distaste.

 

And even though Jihoon’s words were supposed to be reassuring, Guanlin can’t help but to feel a spike of jealousy hearing about this mystery man who kissed Jihoon before he did. “Well, whoever you made out with can’t be any more awesome than _me_. So, sucks for him! Because you’re mine now.”

 

Jihoon replies with a laugh, kissing the younger on the corner of his mouth. “True.”

 

With that, they officially declare themselves Boyfriends and the two of them find themselves curled up on Guanlin’s small, twin-sized dorm bed.

 

Guanlin positions his laptop onto his stomach and they watch some shitty rom-com Netflix had recommended for Valentine’s Day. But the movie is only background noise to them because Guanlin and Jihoon end up kissing until they eventually pass out.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day rolls around and Seongwoo walks in on Jihoon sitting on Guanlin’s lap, hands tangled in the younger’s hair and kissing the life out of him on a school bench near the Theater building.

 

“Wow, that was fast,” Seongwoo grunts.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi swing by too and Jinyoung points out with disgust laced in his voice, “Ew. Jihoon looks like he’s trying to inhale Guanlin’s tongue.”

 

“Can you guys please take this somewhere— _I don’t know_ —a bit more private?” Daehwi adds.

 

With a resounding _pop!_ Jihoon breaks away from Guanlin to look over his shoulder and glare at the trio intruding on his make out session.

 

 _“What do you guys want?”_ He growls. But his voice is overpowered by Guanlin’s when the boy peeks around Jihoon’s figure, smiling brightly with his lips puffed crimson and hair disheveled from when Jihoon was tugging on it.

 

“Hey guys!” He chirps. “I got a boyfriend!” Guanlin points to Jihoon excitedly.

 

“That’s great,” Jinyoung deadpans.

 

“It’s about fucking time!” Seongwoo grumbles, fishing a key from his back pocket and making his way towards the couple. And at the sight of this, Guanlin and Jihoon’s mouths drop open.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Jihoon gasps. “I thought…”

 

“You thought I was dumb enough to swallow a whole, _metal_ key?” Seongwoo scoffs. “ _Please._ You guys are actually so stupid.”

 

 _“WHAT??”_ Guanlin and Jihoon yell in unison.

 

“Wait, wait—then why didn’t you unlock us in the first place?” Guanlin questions.

 

“For the very reason Jihoon is sitting on your lap right now.”

 

Guanlin looks between Jihoon and Seongwoo. “I don’t get it.”

 

Jihoon looks like he’s trying to recall something and Daehwi sighs, “They really don’t remember, do they?”

 

“Remember what?” Guanlin asks slowly.

 

It’s then that Jihoon gasps and he looks at Guanlin, scanning him up and down and whispering, “No… _really?_ ”

 

Seongwoo groans. “YES, really. You guys made out at the party last week and completely forgot about it the next day. Everyone was too baffled to even _say_ anything to you two; and you both just kept dancing around each other as if nothing ever happened!” Seongwoo explains exasperatedly.

 

Jihoon whips back to Guanlin. “ _THAT WAS YOU??”_

 

“THAT WAS ME??” Guanlin shrieks, mirroring the other’s surprise. He then pauses, thinking, before a smile spreads across his face. _“Nice.”_

 

Jihoon slaps Guanlin on the arm and Seongwoo slaps his palm to his face. “How could you guys forget??”

 

“Was I drunk?” Guanlin asks, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t even drink!”

 

“You don’t,” Jinyoung explains. “Me and Daehwi turned around for One Whole Second and when we came back, your dumbass was lying on the floor, crying, with an empty red cup in your hand.”

 

“You literally only had _half the cup,_ ” Daehwi groans.

 

Seongwoo continues, “Even if you both _were_ drunk, it’s insane that you two forgot everything that happened. You guys were ridiculous—attached at the hip the entire night. Jihoon, you carried Guanlin bridal style all throughout the party, calling him your 6-foot baby and kissing him whenever you dropped him. And Guanlin, you just kept crying and _crying_ ; trying to suck Jihoon’s face off and clinging to him like a koala.”

 

Guanlin and Jihoon sat frozen together, faces scrunched up in confusion and sinking in the information they were just told.

 

“Well! At least you guys are together now!” Seongwoo says with a clap. He smiles, “Looks like my magic trick worked!”

 

“Wait, why didn’t you just tell us instead of all _this?”_ Jihoon asks.

 

“Because where’s the fun in that?” Seongwoo explains.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi nod in agreement.

 

“Oh. Alright then,” Guanlin shrugs.

 

“Whatever,” Jihoon sighs. He then stands up and motions for his boyfriend to follow him. “Come on, Guanlin. Let’s go kiss somewhere else.”

 

“Okay!” Guanlin grins.

 

With that, the two of them walk off, not even noticing when Seongwoo says, “Wait, they’re still cuffed together.”

 

“They’ll find out eventually,” Daehwi hums.

 

And eventually never happens until much, _much_ later.

 

* * *

  

**[SPECIAL SPIN-OFF]**

_One week earlier at a particular house party…_

 

After drinking what Guanlin believes to be water, he is suddenly dizzy and overflowing with emotions.

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung come back from wherever they went and Daehwi grabs Guanlin by the face. “Oh my god, Guanlin, what did you drink?? You’re as red as a tomato!”

 

“Water?” Guanlin giggles, holding up an empty red cup.

 

Jinyoung slaps his hand onto his face.

 

Guanlin thinks that looks like it hurts, but he doesn’t ponder on that for too long because he suddenly sees an angel out of the corner of his eyes. And immediately, he starts crying. Which is weird because Guanlin never cries. But the tears keep coming the longer he looks at this angel and his shoulders start to shake; nose running as well.

 

“Guanlin, what’s wrong?” Daehwi asks.

 

“Look at Jihoon-hyung,” Guanlin sobs. “He’s so pretty—Oh my god, I want to tell him that I love him.”

 

Ignoring the cries of his two best friends, he stumbles over to Jihoon and grabs the shorter by the shoulders.

 

“Guanlin? Why are you crying?” Jihoon slurs, blinking rapidly at the sudden presence of the taller boy in front of him.

 

“Jihoon-hyung, it hurts. It hurts so, so much,” Guanlin cries.

 

“What hurts? Tell hyung what’s the matter,” Jihoon coos, pulling Guanlin down to rest on his shoulder.

 

“I love you so much Jihoon that I feel like I’m going to explode!” Guanlin exclaims, sniffling a little. “You’re so, so pretty hyung.” He then grasps at Jihoon’s face, sloppily pulling at his cheeks and crying even harder because Jihoon is absolutely perfect.

 

“Is that why you’re crying?” Jihoon asks. “You’re such a baby.” He then starts kissing Guanlin’s tear stained cheeks, which only makes Guanlin cry even harder.

 

“I don’t deserve you, hyuuung,” Guanlin sobs. “You’re so wonderful and perfect and amazing and talented and—”

 

“SHHHHHH,” Jihoon whispers, hoisting Guanlin up into his arms and cradling him like an infant. “There, there. It’s going to be okay.” He pats Guanlin on the head and Guanlin takes no time wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck and crying into his shirt.

 

“I love you so much, hyung,” Guanlin cries brokenly, repeating the words over and over again.

 

“You’re such a baby,” Jihoon repeats. “You’re my 6-foot baby,” He giggles.

 

“I’m yours?” Guanlin gasps, inhaling a string of snot.

 

“Yes, yes.” Jihoon hums.

 

Guanlin breaks out into more tears and begins to mouth at Jihoon’s cheek. “I’m so happy, hyung!!! This is the happiest moment of my life!”

 

Jihoon giggles and continues to walk around the house with him.

 

Eventually, the two of them find themselves on a couch, Guanlin hovering over Jihoon and kissing the air out of him. It takes all of Daehwi and Jinyoung’s combined strength to pull Guanlin away from the elder; and when they do, Guanlin begins to sob again.

 

“NOOO!! Hyuuuungg!!!” He cries, clawing at the floor and reaching for Jihoon. _“LET ME GO!”_

 

Jihoon sits up dizzily and snarls at the pair, “WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY BABy” He barks at Jinyoung and Daehwi.

 

Scared for their lives, they drop Guanlin’s legs onto the floor and Jihoon launches off of the couch, pulling Guanlin onto his lap again.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Seongwoo gasps.

 

“Jihoon and Guanlin have finally realized they’re in love with each other.”

 

“About time,” Seongwoo says.

 

“We have to take Guanlin back to the dorm though. It’s getting late,” Jinyoung says.

 

“Okay, you both take care of Guanlin and I’ll—” Seongwoo sucks in a scared breath. “I’ll wrangle Jihoon.”

 

After a few minutes of tug-a-war, Daehwi and Jinyoung eventually drag away Guanlin, and Jihoon is scratching at Seongwoo’s chest, screaming, “LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!”

 

“Hyung!” Guanlin sobs, lips trembling and eyes overflowing with tears again.

 

“GUANLIN!!” Jihoon’s heart breaks at the sight. “I’LL COME BACK FOR YOU!!” He cries.

 

“O-OkAY!” Guanlin sniffles.

 

The next morning, Guanlin wakes up completely fine with no memory after drinking that delicious sip of water.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah…… uh…… I don't know. Lololol :'DD I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD HAHA  
> Anyway! shout out to my fellow people who stan the assertive!Jihoon and whipped!Guanlin panwink dynamic aksdjflaksjdfa this one's for u guys ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: YOOOOO I know Hyunbin is absolutely not like that in real life. :0 I just needed someone to play the role of asshole and also be "tall with black hair" SO… yeah lololol :'D
> 
> Okay so that's it yall lolololol I hope that u guys enjoyed that! Let me know what u think and have a wonderful valentines day ;)
> 
> See u next time!  
> -coinseller (twt @onguanlinnie / cc @coppercoin)


End file.
